


Traced

by Kaosunseen



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Memory, War, balance, loyal, red ribbon, traced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosunseen/pseuds/Kaosunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trace the scars up the side and inside of your head, the stitches that bind memory to memory<br/>never forgetting, keeping your stern-stare  Promise  tied around your finger... {{Updated recently with edits; a lot better, I promise!}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traced

trace the scars up the side and inside of your head, the stitches that bind memory to memory, 

never forgetting, holding yourself together tightly, keeping your stern-stare

Promise

tied around your finger, a red ribbon that gets stitched into your skin

battle at dawn, more loose-endings to tie up, make meet.

 

two hands, one tied to the other with the pinky-promise red ribbon, 

a child’s silly game of bloodshed.

you’ll patch him up, you know you will and you have and already have been for years and years and years, and,

you still can’t help him enough.

never satisfied, his thrill-seeking impossible to conquer,

your ease impossible to retain.

 

stitched together on this seam of eternity, 

let him trace it with a silent hand up the side of your face.

you forgo the calluses, you know you have and always will, you’ll forget what real softness whispers to the skin,

and you’ll never really need to listen.

hands tickling like frayed string, he’ll trace you back to the beginning, tied together forever in this flesh-ribbon.

remember, remember, remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I do more poetry than prose; I'm not so great at writing in third person, especially. :'D This style is my preference is this much more "loose" style.
> 
> I also love KoMasa, so this goes to them, a little nod at ties between them in times of war. heehee I'm so dramatic, god
> 
> hope you like it; it's been updated recently.


End file.
